Peter's Best buddy/Transcript
Transcript for the fanon Season 2 episode, Peter's Best buddy. Part 1: The Cool Family * (intro plays) * (title card reads: Peter's Best buddy) * PINKALICIOUS: Peter's Best buddy! * (zoom into the Pinkerton backyard. We see Pinkalicious and Peter in their backyard. They are having Lila and Steven over for a playdate) * PINKALICIOUS: Me and Peter are having Lila and Steven for a playdate. * STEVEN: Catch it! * PETER: Okay! * (Peter tries to catch the ball Steven just threw. They see some new people) * LILA: Pinkalicious, who are these people? * PINKALICIOUS: Why don't we ask Sammy? * LILA: Okay! She might know. * (Pinkalicious, Peter, Lila, and Steven go to Sammy's house) * PETER: Hey Sammy. * SAMMY: Hey Peter. * STEVEN: Do you know these 3 people? * SAMMY: Yes. I actually knew them for 2 days. They are the Cool family. * LILA: Nice! * PINKALICIOUS: I didn't know that! * SAMMY: Hanna and Duke's son Ferris is really kind. You should meet them sometime. * PINKALICIOUS, PETER, AND LILA: Okay Sammy! * STEVEN (nervous): I don't know if this is a good idea gu- * (Pinkalicious, Peter, Lila, and Steven leave) * PINKALICIOUS: Bye Sammy! * SAMMY: Bye Pinkalicious. Bye Peter. Bye Lila. Bye Steven. * (crossfade to the Cool family house) * HANNA: Ferris, there are new friends. You wanna meet them? * FERRIS: I don't know mommy. It's not a good idea. * DUKE: But Ferris, Sammy told me all about these kids. * FERRIS: Names? * HANNA: Pinkalicious, Peter, Lila, and Steven. * FERRIS: Hmmm, I guess I'll meet them. * DUKE: Okay sweetie. Have fun. * (Ferris leaves) * (Crossfade to the Pinkerton backyard with Pinkalicious, Peter, Lila, and Steven) * PINKALICIOUS: I heard we're supposed to get a new friend. * (Ferris walks to the Pinkerton kids, Lila, and Steven) * FERRIS: Hi guys. I'm nervous because this is my first time meeting you. What are your names * PINKALICIOUS: I'm Pinkalicious, and this is my brother Peter, and these are my friends Lila and Steven. * PETER: Hi! * LILA: Hi! * STEVEN: Hi! * FERRIS: I have a mommy named Hanna and my dad named Smudger. My dad's name is Duke, but his middle name is Smudger. * PINKALICIOUS: Nice! * FERRIS: Thanks! * (montage of Peter and Ferris playing) Part 2: Ka-Snacky * (Peter and Ferris are laughing. Pinkalicious, Lila, and Steven are surprised) * PETER: This is fun Ferris! * (pan to Pinkalicious, Lila, and Steven) * PINKALICIOUS: I never knew Peter and Ferris would become friends so quickly! * LILA: I agree! * STEVEN: Me too! In fact, me and Lila have a secret friend code. * PINKALICIOUS: And I wanna hear it Steven. * STEVEN: Okay, don't tell anyone. * (pan to Lila and Steven) * STEVEN: Ready Lila? * LILA: Ready! * (they both take a deep breath) * STEVEN and LILA: Ka-Snacky! * (Pinkalicious gasps in surprise) * PINKALICIOUS: Nice Steven and Lila. * LILA: Thanks Pinkalicious! * PINKALICIOUS: No problem! Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts